Hero's Shadow
by XSeishinVtekiVnaX
Summary: This us my first yaoi lemon xD or better yet, my first story PERIOD. Hope it's good :  review 3.   I don't own Legend of Zelda.


Hero's Shadow

A/N: I kno the setting is the Dark Link fight in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, but he has the looks and features of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess...cuz I think it's...amusing xD.  
But this takes place AFTER Twilight Princess.

Link, the hero of time. He has been around for almost forever, saving the lives of people, solving puzzles, the stress of annoying as hell monsters with no talent or skill at all. And here he was, face to face with yet another enemy...but this one was to be taken seriously. Link... dirty blonde hair,cerulean eyes, pale-tanned skin, forest green tunic. Enemy... raven black hair, rich soil brown skin, crimson eyes, shadow black tunic. His enemy was nothing more than a shadow, a mere miral of himself, and nothing more.

Sword in hand, glare of death, Link stood in his combat position ready for anything his enemy, Dark Link, would throw at him. Link was gritting his teeth so hard...  
they hurt. Dark Link on the other hand, has his sword sheathed, clearly open in defense.  
His lips were curled up in a mischevious manor, but it's hard to tell with that man...'Why is that bastard smirking his heart away...?' Link thought, clearly dumbfounded.

As Dark Link took a stop closer, Link's defenses tightned. Watching his every movement, from the entertainment of Link's fear in his eyes, to the movement of his breathing stomach, to the water waves from his smokey gray boots of the short, endless lake they stood in. The only life there, was a small, single, leafless tree in the center of the fog and lake that sorrounded them. Nothing but white...endless waters.

"You wish to surrender? You have nothing to fear, hero." Dark Link said.

"Hah, wonder why YOU'RE here if I already killed Ganon" Link questioned while he chuckled. That IS a good question. If Ganon created Dark Link off his magic...and his magic dies out...then wouldn't Dark Link die out too?

"I became my own person. I hate to serve that idiot. Yelling orders, only order being to capture or kill you everytime. Just being a mere copy of you...trying everyday to kill you. Annoying." Dark Link muttered. Who knew he hated Ganon himself! Link apparently didn't, as how his jaw slightly dropped in astonishment.

"So if you're all 'nice' now, then what's the point of killing me?" Link asked, questioning Dark Link's current 'point' in his position.

"Oh, I don't want to kill you, but I DO want dominance." Dark Link whispered. He took another step forward, and charged at a Link who's defense had lowered due to the conversation. Link caught on at the last second and put his shielf up to block the attack, but he wasn't fast enough. The shield was knocked aside, and Dark Link had Link pinned down in the water. Link of course put up a fight, until Dark Link grew another mischevious smirk, and kept Link's head unwater. Stuggling to breathe, Link squirmed under Dark Link.

"Follow my orders, or..." Dark Link said slowly, "There will be consequences..."

He allowed Link to breathe, pulling his head out the water. Link, coughing up water and most of the air in his lungs, stuggled to keep his head out the water, though he could lay flat on his back...that's how low the water was. A endless puddle...but past that,  
after Link's moment, his glare returned to Dark Link, who was once again, and as always,  
smirking.

"What else could you do other than kill me...? Torture? Good luck with that." Link challenged.

"How about your precious friends, all slaughtered by my sword...How about me disguised as you in the process. It happened before, and I can do it again." Dark Link laughed.

"They'll never fall for that again...not ever." Link didn't sound so sure. He knew those people wasn't very bright, but he wasn't going the tell that to a enemy.

"Heh, if you say so." Dark Link chuckled. Dark Link took ahold of Link's neck, grasping it like his fists were full of rage, Link struggled to breathe once again.

Oh, Link had enough. Trying to reach for his sword that had been knocked aside just like the shield he ran out of air in his lungs, and pounded against Dark Link's chest.  
Dark Link, having some sympathy, let go and allowed the hero to breathe.

"You understand yet hero? I'm not waiting any longer, you got a choice. Submit to me, or perish, you and your friends." Dark Link roared.

Oh, what to do...Dark Link could command anything. And if he rejects, he'll be killed or SOMETHING and won't be able to protect his friends from Dark Link's assault. Dark Link could command Link to kill his own friends anyway, lose-lose situation.

"...I'll listen...I'll do what ever the hell you want me do." Link growled, apparently not happy with either choices he was given.

"Good, take that tunic off. It's annoying." Dark Link commanded.

"For what reason do I have to take it off?" Link shouted. Another good question,  
why take off the tunic? It's perfectly fine to him.

"Fine I'll do it for you, at least slide it down." Dark Link said as he took hold of Link's tunic, and ripped it down to the belt. It wasn't actually ripped, just pulled down as he said...no harm done. Link however...not very compfortable with this.

"What the-?" "Quiet hero!" Dark Link's eyes scaled over Link's broad chest. His creamy neck, and those strong abs he has. That glare was so fine to Dark, so arousing. He couldn't help but to reach forward and touch Link's chest, rubbing it's perfection.

"What are you doing?" "Be still...!" Link was NOT going through with this. "DONT TOUCH ME!" Link shouted. But Dark Link covered his mouth with his shadow-like gloves,  
preventing him from screaming. Oh Link was so happy no one could see, no one could hear,  
but this also means no one could help.

Leaning forward towards Link's body, Dark Link stopped right in front of Link's chest. Feeling Dark's hot breath near his chest made Link shiver and try to avoid contact as much as possible. But being pinned down in the water doesn't help at all. Heart beating fast, Link shut his eyes and prepared for anything Dark was about to do. Dark just then binded Link's arms above his head, not without Link putting up a fight, with some twine rope that he had on his belt. Poor Link, defenseless without a trace of knowing what Dark was going to do with him.

"Stay still. Quit kicking before I bind your feet too." Dark commanded. Link obeyed...he wasn't taking any risks to the people he loves. Dark then took a good look at Link...and engulfed Link's nipple into his mouth. His pink touch circling thr bud that began to harden...that wasn't the only thing getting hard. Link gasped as Dark's fingers played with the unlicked nipple that was waiting for it's treament itself. Dark stopped and tended to the other nipple, that was just screaming for pleasure. Link, trying to hold back a moan,  
was turning red from blushing and was trying to avoid any more of this.

Dark stopped, "We're not done here, take it off." Dark commanded as he pointed to Link's lower half.

"..." Link couldnt respond. He was in too much shock, so I guess Dark was going to undress him again. Dark's hand moved to Link's hip to rip of the pants, but Link protested.

"Well get to it."Dark said. Link, relucktantly, slipped his thumb under his pant's hip area...and pulled them down, only to reveal...to his surprise, a hardened member.

"Well, I see you've been enjoying yourself, hero." Dark whispered as he took off his own tunic. Dark's hand took it's time feeling every part of Link's body. His hips...his legs...  
his thigh...and then his member. Link moaned as Dark's hand began to pump his member and his other hand, carresing his sack, licking the head the throbbed. Link tried to hold back the rest...but another came out...then another. He didn't enjoy this...but it was so pleasureful. Dark began to pump harder, getting Link close to climax.

"Dark, if you keep...I'm going..." Link didn't finished because Dark stopped.  
"Oh hero, what would be the point of letting you release now when I haven't got my own pleasure?" Dark purred. He slightly pulled his own pants down to reveal his own hardened member, and stuck it in poor Link's mouth.

Link at first did nothing...he thought about biting really hard, then he thought of the consequences. Licking the head with his rosey pink tounge, circling it so elegantly. Spit rolled out his mouth as he engulfed Dark's member full on. Oh, Dark moaned at the sudden head that sorrounded his member, his member craving more...much more. Link, on the other hand, moaned at Dark's largeness. Dark soon couldn't take it anymore and he thrust into Link's mouth. Link, gagging in the process, found it hard to breathe and fought against Dark for about the 17th thousand time now. It ended in the same way, he lost. Pleasure filled up inside Dark as he came inside Link's hot mouth, holding his member there to make sure Link swallows. He allowed Link the breathe once again when he swallowed it all. Oh,  
it was disgusting, and Link did not like this one bit...but what choice does he have?

"You...you bas-" Link was interupted and Dark shoved his tounge in Link's mouth.  
A hot kiss for a hot couple. Blanketed in confusion, Link remained quiet and motionless after the kiss.

"Now...your turn. I'll prepare you, hero." Dark growled. Why does he keep calling Link hero? We all know he's the hero of time...but damn...

"No! What are you doing!" Link shouted as he saw Dark's head moving south.

"Calm down, must I remind you of the deal we made?" Dark questioned. His answer was answered when Link's shoulders became less tense and shaky. Dark then took the oportunity, to a unexpecting Link, to...do something. Link's eyes widened as Dark's moist, pink tounge licked his hole. Heh, Dark was so calm, and Link could have died of a heart attack just then. Dark then decided to stick his tounge in and...

Oh.

Link moaned loudly as Dark's tougne explored the hero's insides, feeling everything he could. Watching Link's reactions, and taking note of them. To Dark, and Link's surprise, Link whimpered as Dark took his tounge out. But that quickly changed when he shoved in a finger...two fingers. Link immidiatly tighted up trying to prevent them.  
But it only gave Dark pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" Dark asked, concerned. Hey, whoa, whoa, hey! Since when was the scary, oposite, dark, shadow side of Link concerned? Aparently now, and Link is just as confused as I am!

"Only a little." Link muttered, embarrased.

"Alright," Dark said as he pulled out his fingers, "look at me, calm yourself and open your hole."

Oh shit...it's time...Link just wanted this to be over. For the suffering to stop.  
He expected the torture, this could have been worse...Dark could have gave no sympathy.  
There was a LOT more worse things Dark could have done, Link believes that he now got away with obeying very easily.

Dark got his hardened member in front of Link's entrance, ready to penetrate.  
Link, surprisingly was calm...on the outside. His heart rate increased ten-fold on the inside. Dark, slowly slid in...Link making a small squealing sound as the head popped in.  
Link turned ten shades of red as Dark attempted to slip the rest in, and slowly thrusted.  
'Dark's...sliding in a out so smoothly...it feels so...no!' Link was lost in thoughts, in his own little world, hating and loving the situiation he was in.

Link's screams of pain quickly turned into moans of pleasure as Dark's movement got faster. Dark soon got a fast pace as Link's pleasureful screams acted as fuel, and he was a car going way over the speed limit. Dark was so close to climax, hearing the skin clash together, Link's pleas of more pleasure...it was all so perfect...only for a moment.  
Same thing for Link, Dark's sweat and concentration was enough to let Link fall into the moment.

Link screamed out his seme's name as he came all over thier chests, and not so far after, Dark spread his seeds inside Link as well. Dark collapsed on Link, and Link didn't even bother to throw him off.

The poor excuse for a lake cooled them down, as Link fell asleep in that very spot. Link awoke to the next day to realize he was alone. And that the endless, unknown area he was in was no longer there. He was instead in the middle of a random, lush, thick forest. He also saw himself fully clothed. 'Was that a dream-ow!' That was no mere dream,  
as Link's rear end burned slightly, but was in no pain at all.

Link dusted himself off, and got ready for another adventure that was yet to come,  
keeping Link from being a normal 17 year old and enjoying life. Another few months of talentless, pointless, weak, annoying monsters keeping him from slaying his enemy. What's wrong with this world? Why can't we all just get along? I mean seriously, a seventeen year old is saving their lives...At least he's cute.


End file.
